Vampire's secrets
by FairyD
Summary: Kimi ha estado toda su vida huyendo de la gente y de su pasado, pero en algún momento tendrá que encarar a sus demonios si quiere seguir adelante. Irónicamente, solo una pregunta será desencadenante de todos sus problemas: ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar al buscar resguardo en una lluviosa noche en una mansión, aparentemente, abandonada? Mal summary, lo sé -.- Pero bueno...


**¡Hola! Pues aquí estamos xD Realmente es la primera vez que me aventuro a escribir algo de este estilo y este fic lo hago porque una amiga me sugirió que me vendría bien para aprender, así que sed buenos conmigo ^.^ Sed pacientes y críticos con lo que creáis que se puede mejorar, no seáis tímidos en ese aspecto. Estoy abierta a sugerencias, consejos y críticas constructivas. **

**Bueno, vi el anime de Diabolik Lovers por recomendación de esta amiga y realmente me encantó. Como no me puedo comprar o descargar el juego estoy viendo los game play de Youtube, pero aún no voy muy adelantada, por lo que no termino de comprender del todo sus personalidades. Perdonad si me desvío demasiado :P **

**Y ya, sin más demora, os dejo con el prólogo de mi historia. Espero que os guste ^.^**

Era una noche inusualmente fría para ser mediados de Marzo, soplaba un viento helado y el cielo comenzaba a encapotarse en un presagio nada halagüeño. Una joven corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían, mientras que a su lado un perro negro mantenía su ritmo ladrando de vez en cuando. Los pies desnudos de la chica apenas hacían ruido con cada zancada y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa al escuchar los gritos de su perseguidor, sabedora de que no sería atrapada. En cuestión de segundos dobló un par de calles y se escondió en un portal, permaneciendo agazapada hasta que perdió a su perseguidor de vista. Una vez que se sintió segura y que hubo recobrado el aliento, sonrió y miró con ojos codiciosos su premio. Había conseguido robar una bolsa de chocolatinas en una pequeña tienda un par de manzanas atrás.

—Mira Shiro... —le dijo al perro mostrándole la bolsa con orgullo. Estaba muerta de hambre y sabía que con una cantidad tan escasa no podría saciarse, pero no siempre podía disfrutar de una manjar como aquel. En contadas ocasiones había podido hacerse con dulces a lo largo de su vida, pero atesoraba cada uno de esos momentos como si fuera oro.

Le fascinaba el chocolate.

Antes de empezar a comer, abrió la pequeña mochila verde que cargaba y rebuscó a conciencia, para acabar sacando de ella un pedazo de pan duro y algo correoso.

—Lo siento, es lo último que nos queda. —dijo dándoselo a Shiro tras tras mirar decepcionada en la mochila. —Sé que no es comida, es asqueroso. —hizo una mueca, también era verdad que habían comido cosas peores. Le dio el pan entero al perro que se abalanzó ávido y en cuestión de segundos había dado buena cuenta de su cena. Kimi, por su parte, abrió una de las chocolatinas y se la comió, con el dulce regusto de una fechoría bien realizada.

Guardó el resto en la mochila, a sabiendas de que por muy hambrienta que se sintiera, sería una buena idea racionalizar la comida para hacer más fácil su supervivencia. Además, no sabía cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad de conseguir chocolate, por lo que quería poder degustar aquella dulzura más adelante.

—_Dijeron que fuiste a verla y que a él le hablaste de mi..._ —canturreó mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas y se preparaba para salir. No le gustaba dormir en los portales. —_ella aprobó mi carácter y yo a nadar no aprendí. _

Siguió tarareando la canción mientras caminaba, seguida de Shiro. Hacía demasiado frío como para que el viejo, fino y holgado jersey que vestía sirviera de algo, por lo que se abrazaba los brazos y los frotaba en un gesto casi inconsciente, buscando calor. Era una chica de estatura media, de piel pálida y pelo oscuro. Tenía los ojos oscuros, vivaces y chispeantes, que junto a sus mejillas sonrosadas y algunas pecas sobre su nariz le daban un aire juvenil. Se movía con una inusitada elegancia en alguien que ha crecido en la calle; espalda recta y la gracia de una bailarina. Y si no fuera porque vestía un viejo jersey amarillo desteñido y unos pantalones rotos, sucios y roídos, parecería el retoño de un aristócrata.

Un trueno sonó a lo lejos, y como si hubiera sido una voz de alarma, comenzó a llover. Kimi se detuvo en seco y contempló el cielo con el ceño fruncido mientras las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer.

—No daban lluvia para hoy... —masculló, acentuando una mueca. Poco a poco el agua fue cayendo con más fuerza, golpeando su rostro y aplastando su cabello contra el cráneo. Como si le hubieran golpeado, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le atravesó la sien y tuvo que arrodillarse a sabiendas de que no podría mantenerse en pie. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, temblorosa, mientras en su mente aparecían imágenes como fogonazos; dos niños corriendo por los suburbios, cogidos de la mano, a merced de la lluvia. —No, no, fuera... No quiero... No... —suplicó con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, que se disimulaban con la lluvia. Sollozó mientras ejercía más presión sobre su cabeza, no quería recordar.

Algo húmedo, cálido y rasposo acarició su mejilla. Kimi miró a Shiro, que la observaba con la cabeza ladeada en una expresión interrogante, sin entender qué sucedía con su dueña. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa vacía y se puso en pie.

—Busquemos un sitio donde resguardarnos. —sugirió. Cerró los ojos, tratando de ahuyentar aquellos recuerdos para, acto seguido, salir corriendo. No tanto como para buscar un sitio donde pudiera resguardarse que como para alejarse de aquellas pesadillas que amenazaban con empezar a atormentarla.

Sin saber cómo, acabó llegando a las puertas de una enorme mansión. Era un edificio majestuoso y regio, con un precioso jardín de rosas rojas y blancas que se perdía por uno de los costados de la casona. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había ningún rastro de vida por allí. Acarició distraídamente la cabeza de Shiro notando su inquietud y se sentó en el portal, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta para observar la lluvia caer. El perro se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su rodilla flexionada, mirándola con ojos lastimeros y gimoteando a cada poco.

—No te preocupes Shiro... —susurró mientras le rascaba tras las orejas. —Yo también tengo hambre... ya encontraremos algo decente para comer. —el perro gimoteó un poco más fuerte. —Y ya casi no me duele la cabeza, solo ha sido un instante. —al pensarlo aún se estremecía, pero no quería darle demasiada importancia. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. —Sólo espero que termine pronto de llover.

**Bueno, de momento sólo es como una pequeña presentación de Kimi, nuestra protagonista, ¿qué os parece? ^.^ Ya en el siguiente capítulo harán su gran aparición los hermanos Sakamaki, que no cunda el pánico (o sí, depende de cómo lo miréis xD) **

**Me despido, ¡un beso!**

**Pd: ¿Reviews?**

**Pd2: El título es provisional, así que no os sorprenda que dentro de poco lo cambie, lo siento -.-**


End file.
